


Not Playing

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa makes Kameron feel good.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Not Playing

**Author's Note:**

> i've been up for like almost 80 hours, let's go girls, gays, and they's

Vanessa opened the front door to her and Kameron's house and Kameron showered her with kisses once she shut and locked the door.

"Hi babe," Kameron said with a smile.

"Hey Kam. Imma go take a shower, wanna join me?"

"Nah, I have other plans." Vanessa raised an eyebrow as they went upstairs.

"Oh yeah?" Kameron bit her lip and nodded.

"Mhm. Don't be too long!" Vanessa rolled her eyes and kissed her wife. She took off her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, and once Kameron heard the water running, she took off her own clothes until she was fully nude. She lied down on their bed and let her hands wander over her breasts and down to her pussy. She fingered herself for a little while, turning herself on as she looked in the mirror across from the bed. Vanessa came back and her eyes widened.

"Well hello there." Kameron giggled and pulled her finger out.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Kameron said, sitting up.

"Thinking about how good you make me feel." Vanessa took off her towel and ran her hand through her wet hair, letting out a breath. She climbed onto the king sized bed, not bothering to put on her clothes and got on top of Kameron.

"Feel good how?" Kameron looked into Vanessa's eyes and slightly parted her mouth.

"When you finger me, when you eat me out, when you fuck me." Vanessa bit her lip, feeling her pussy throb already.

"You want me to fuck you right now, babygirl?" Kameron nodded.

"Can you with the strap on?" Vanessa nodded. They both loved that damned strap on; it was a vibrator as well so both of them were pleasured. Vanessa got up and went into their sex toy drawer and put it on. She got back on the bed and Kameron took it in her mouth, slicking it up although there was no need as she was already soaking wet. Once Kameron was done, Vanessa turned on he vibrator part and shuddered as it went straight on her clit.

"You ready?" Kameron nodded and Vanessa slid in, making Kameron instantly moan. Vanessa knew neither of them would last long, so she tried to draw it out. She slowly thrusted in and out and when she snaked her around down to Kameron's breast, Kameron arched her back and grabbed at she sheets. Vanessa knew how much pleasure she got from her nipples getting touched so she pinched and squeezed it.

"Ah, fuck!" Kameron cried as Vanessa played with her small, light pink nipple.

"You like?" Vanessa asked, knowing the answer, and Kameron breathlessly nodded. Vanessa went to work on her other nipple as she went down and kissed the other one. She flicked her tongue across it and gently sucked on it, swirling it around her tongue.

"N-Ness," Kameron moaned and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's shoulders. Vanessa gave her other nipple attention as she reached down and started rubbing Kameron's swollen, throbbing clit. 

"More, please..." Kameron whined and Vanessa started moving faster, slamming into Kameron and sucking on her sensitive nipple harder. Kameron's breathing became ragged and she moaned more and more until she threw her head back against the pillow.

"I-I'm coming!" She said and seeing her body twitch and shake and her face in pure bliss pushed Vanessa over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a heavy breath as she came, sloppily fucking Kameron. Vanessa pulled out after a while and turned the vibrator part off before taking the strap on off and lied down next to Kameron. Kameron rested her head on Vanessa's chest wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, baby." Vanessa smiled and ran her hand through Kameron's long, blonde hair.

"Why you thanking me?"

"Because you always make me feel so good." 

"Don't mention it, girl. I love pleasuring you." Kameron smiled and nuzzled her face into Vanessa.

"I love you." Vanessa kissed the top of Kameron's head and smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
